Field of Invention
The instant invention relates to heatable containers. More particularly, the invention relates to a heatable canteen.
Prior Art
The prior art has numerous devices for heating vessels. For example, tea kettles have been used to heat liquid therein and commonly includes a hinged lid which covers a port on the top of the kettle. When the fluid, such as water, reaches a sufficient temperature, the lid opens to let steam out indicating the fluid therein has reached a desired temperature.
Canteens are well known to be fashioned in a vessel of a generally hand held size with a port to which a top fixes, such as a threaded top, to maintain the fluid therein in a manner to prevent leakage during transportation or evaporation. While there are many known canteen types and configurations, there remains a need to improve canteens to have multifunction characteristics.